Transformation
by KidNekoyasha
Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke hurt and with some unidentifiable person, why is he acting so odd lately? What can our blond do to understand his freind and even... himself. NaruSasumain w many other pairings.Ch.7Sasuke finally gets Naruto to himself, see what unrave
1. Girl? No BOY!

"I'll kill you!" a blonde boy cried out, rushing towards a black haired girl. The girl easily dodged rolling to side, revealing another boy-bleeding from the neck. She wiped her mouth with a gloved hand and spat at him "You fool, get away before you kill him!" The blonde stood over the bleeding boy with the black hair protectively. "**YOU** slit his throat and **I'M** trying to kill him?" he pointed accusingly. The girl shot from her crouching position with out an answer, turning in mid-air to deliver a crushing blow to his head with her boot. "_Bitch…_" he choked out from the ground, trying to sit up.

Removing one of the long gloves, the girl opened the black haired boy's mouth. Pulling a small blade from her thick boot she slit open her wrist, letting the crimson drops fall into his mouth. Not even a second after the boy involuntarily swallowed, the girl was thrown to the side. "You sicko!" the blonde was about to throw a punch "Just le….ave…" he stared about wildly, the girl now gone from his sight.

"If you're really worried" her voice was above him "Stay away from here" he spotted the dark figure against the sky atop the nearest building. "Oh and by the way" the girl turned to leave "I'm a boy" the black haired person was now gone. The blonde stared in disbelief and confusion for a moment, frozen in place by the warning of the girl…er…boy.

Glancing down at his companion, he knelt and gingerly touched his face. "Sasuke?" he whispered in a slightly pleading voice. He thought the worst as a silence filled moment passed. He jumped when the black haired boy gasped, choked, and rolled over onto his side coughing. "Dobe" he managed to finally whisper. (**AN:** couldn't resist) The blonde gave him a death glare, before it softened into a smile. "You idiot, what were you doing in this part of the neighborhood?" he piqued, hefting him up and easily supporting the extra weight.

Sasuke's white undershirt was stained red and his black over shirt was bit torn. "Naruto, just shut up" he growled at the blonde. Naruto removed his jacket, letting Sasuke momentarily sway on his feet, before draping it over his shoulders. "Why are you?" he didn't finish as a few drops of rain splattered on his face. _Sweet…cute idiot _Sasuke thought as the hobbled along, but the only thing on Naruto's mind was_ Boy? No way! He was…gorgeous! Ack….gorgeous! I AM NOT GAY!_ He shook his head before heading in the direction of the apartment.

* * *

"Ok now, just relax" A silvery haired male mumbled soothingly while applying a white cloth to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke hissed at him and batted his hand away. "How can I relax with your herbs burning me?" Kakashi smiled "That just means they're working eh, Naruto?" the blonde had stripped off his shirt and was wrapping his arm where he had fallen. "Hn. my ass" he growled, finishing by sticken a cotton square with tape onto his face. He strode over to examine his freind. "So how are ya, queer?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him "Fine" he ground out, cracking his knuckles as he clenched his fists. "The 'slit' you thought was in his neck , is just two small punctures" Kakashi chimed in quickly. "Did this girl bite you?" Sasuke shrugged. "It was so fast" he mumbled. "And a boy" naruto sniggered, dodging a roll of gauze to the head.

"Chill Sasu" he laughed, before stretching hi sarms over his head with a slight groan"It's over and I'm tired...and hungry!" he then padded into kakshi's kitchen for ramen. Kakashi and Sasuke gaped after him. "Does he have to do that?" Kakashi choked."Wha?" Sasuke asked, shaking it off. "Walk around shirtless and groaning sexily" Kakashi said blunty. "Must you be so openly queer?" Sasuke sighed, shruggin on one of Kakshi's red over shirts. "Only with my two favorite tenants around" he flashed him a big grin and started packing away his small first aid kit.

" Don't worry, I know you were thinking it too" he bent to pick up the thrown gauze and Sasuke allowed himself to grab an eyeful, before shaking his head. "I told you it's just a phase" Kakashi shu tthe box with a loud click and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder "Just call if you need anything" he gave him a light pat before heading to his bedroom. "Naruto!" he growled when Kakashi had left "Get out of Kakshi-kun's food and let's move!" Naruto left his half full bowl of ramen hesistantly and followed Sasuke down the hall.


	2. The Revealing

**KN: Yipee!** I got two reviews! w00t! Sorry for the lack of warnign or anything in the first chappie! I'm a newb sue me Well this story contains yaoi and lemons later. Al so it is from the deepest part of my insanity so not too many flames pwease! **ENJOY CHAPTER 2 THE REVEALING! Thanks Akito and Pochacco!**

* * *

"Boy" Naruto sniggered for the millionth time that night as they prepared for bed. Sasuke was already laying down and checking his bandages. Flopping down on his bed with a slight bounce, Naruto shot Sasuke a big grin "So did you know it was a boy?" Sasuke grunted and shifted until he was comfortable.

"I might've" he mumbled finally. "You never did tell me what you were doing there" the blonde propped his head up with his hand, his questioning gaze zeroed in on Sasuke. "No reason, just visiting a friend" Sasuke tried to brush it off as he clicked off his bedside lamp. "Hn…riiiiight" Naruto skeptically mumbled, rolling over and burying himself in his covers. "Boy" he giggled, only to be hit in the head by a flying pillow. "Good night" Sasuke chuckled.

* * *

"So you knew it was a boy, you were in a dark alley in the bad side of town and you won't tell me why" Naruto concluded after hours of interrogating and asking the same questions over and over...and over again. "For the **last** time, **YES!**" Sasuke growled, an egg cracking in his hand from his anger. Sighing, he wiped off his hand and sat with what food he had managed to make during the interogation.

"Just tell me what you were doing there!" Naruto said before taking a large bite out of his over flowing bowl of cereal indignantly. "I told you, I was just visiting a freind!" Sasuke picked at his food with his darks eyes following his fork."Whro, vy?" naruto mumbled around his food. "Zabuza" he spat out, unintentionally baring his teeth and glaring. Naruto swallowed "Zabuza? That guy who owns the seedy whore house!" he laughed "Trying to get laid or something!"

Sasuke clenched his teeth "**_WHAT IF I WAS!"_** Naruto was momentarily stunned, before chuckling. "But he tricked you, tried to give you some fucked up boy" Sasuke took a bite of his eggs and mumbled around them incoherantly. "Oro?" Naruto leaned uncomfortably close" Speak up!" "I asked for a **boy!" **Sasuke yelled, Naruto falling bacwards in his chair.

"Oh, I am so surrounded by fags" Naruto groaned, rubbing his head- the sound of Sasuke's pounding feet in his ears.

* * *

**KN: **Wheeee! Tell me I'm insane! I hope this is grabbing SOMEONE's attetion Chap.3 up tomorrow if all goes as planned! MUCH LOVE R&R!


	3. Go To Bed!

**KN:**Yay gots me a review- haha funny that i never wait a few days to let everyone who's reading to review-BUT I HAVE AN AWAITING AUDIENCE! And to **Yum2:**Yes i am thank you! I can't tell you anything besides Zabuza owns a whorehouse in my fic and he ish a vampire too! And yes the boy was Haku with his trademark line! Enjoy the chapter with the confusing until the end name **Go To Bed!**

* * *

"So he freaks out and storms out of the room" Naruto relayed to Kakashi sullenly. He twiddled his thumbs, sunken into one of Kakshi's plush chairs. "You brought it upon yourself, sorta" Kakashi sighed, straightening a picture on his wall, feather duster in his other hand.

"Yeah, but it's not my fault he's gay" Naruto said before standing and stretching in a very painful looking backbend. Kakashi's eye twitched as he watched " I wouldn't be so sure" Naruto blushed and headed towards the door. "Naruto" Kakashi called, the blonde turned his head slowly. "Don't be afraid of your feelings, it's normal" Naruto chuckled half heartedly before going on his way.

"It just depends on how you react to them" Kakashi gazed fondly at the picture he straightened-one of two highschool boys, one with black hair the other with prematurely silver hair. "What're you mumbling about now?" a black haired male with a sheet draped loosely ove rhis hips piqued-wrapping his free arm around the other's waist. "Nothing Iruka let's get to...back to...bed" he chuckling, turning only to be tackled the instant later.

**(KN:**hahaha no lemon for you hungry yaoi fans yet-suck it up!

* * *

"I didn't realize how long I had been at Kakashi's" Naruto mumbled, unlocking the door to the apartment. He was greeted by darkness, the lack of moonlight not helping much. "Sasuke" he fumbled for the light switch blindly.

He stopped when something came in contact with his hand. "Sasu?" he piqued, reaching out to what he had touched again. He gasped when his wrist was caught in someone's vice, hot breath on his cheek-the person pushed him back, slamming the door shut in the process. Warm lips grazed his jaw line, followed by a warmer tongue caressing his neck.

He gasped again, his knees going weak. The captor jumped like he had touched something hot, realeasing him and pushing away with a hiss. Cold air on his wet neck made Naruto shiver. "Go to bed" the person growled huskily. "Sasuke?" he repeated, his voice trembling now. "**GO!" **Naruto stumbled past the person, feeling his way to the bedroom blindly.

He fell against the half open door, looking out into the hall-only to get a glimpse of the raven haired boy's figure. Looking at his bed, he suddenly felt very drowsy.With heavy feet, he trudged to the bed and slipped off his shoes- falling onto his covers fully clothed. "Sa...su...ke" he slurred before blacking out.

* * *

**KN:**Sasuke? what could possily be wrong with him? Poor you! NEXT CHAPPIE TOMORROW!

R&R LOTS OF LURVE!


	4. What In The Hell!

**KN:**A grope in the shadows, confusing demand and an unexplained blackout! Now it's candles and a shower encounter! NEXT IN-**CHAPTER 4 What In The Hell!**

**Pochacco:** Yes hence the yaoiness , the wait's over! NEXT CHAPPIE!

**

* * *

**

The aroma of perfumed candles caressed Naruto's nose sometime later. Groggily, he sat up and looked around at the many shimmering lights that surrounded him. Shuffling about next to him was Sasuke. The boy didn't even look up as he smoothed a bedsheet "Morning" he mumbled.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head "What time is it?" he groaned. "About 9 'o clock" Sasuke said simply, turning and giving him a quick top to bottom look. He was disheveled and confused, but still managed to smile and look innocently cute. "Did I sleep all night?" he stood and shed his jacket.

"Yeah, but you got home late so I let you sleep in" Sasuke turned away again as Naruto undressed down to his skivvies. "What's with the candles?" the blonde asked as he dug through his drawers for fresh clothes. "Aroma therapy" Sasuke deftly tossed a pair of socks to the hunting boy.

"Don't you dare!" he growled, his eyes never leaving his bed, just as Naruto's hand shot out to open the curtains. "Nani?" he piqued in confusion. "Y-you'll ruin my balance" Sasuke recovered from his flare up of anger quickly."Whatever, I'm taking a shower" he left the statement hanging almost invitingly, before padding off to the bathroom.

"I'll have the light on" he taunted before the door slipped shut, leaving Sasuke shaking and breathing hard. He bit down on his lip, only to jump when he drew blood. "Dammit" he whispered, holding his head in his hands. Dragging in a deep breath he only prayed the night would come and he could get, and possibly give, some answers.

* * *

"Raindrops keep fallin' on my head! But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' reeeed!" Naruto 'sang' over the punding water, scrubbing his tanned chest vigourously. Continuing to hum, he rinsed of the sudsy water, cursing as he got blasted in the eyes by turning the knob the wrong way.Indignantly turning the valve the opposite way he turned and reached around the curtain for a towel. 

He was surprised when he encountered bare skin and his hand automatically retreated. "Hello?" he reached out again, whatever was there had gone and in his confusion, Naruto didn't heat the shower being turned on again. "**YIPE!**" he yelped as cold water first hit him, then the warm water.

He turned back, only to be hit by a pale blur, his back slammed against the cool tile. A warm body pressed against his own, hands locking down his wrists in a vice. "Na..ru...tooo" the person whimpered, licking his neck hungrily. The blonde blinked the water out of his eyes, greeted by a mass of slick ebony locks.

"Sa...suke?" he managed to choke out, he felt the other's already soaked pajama pants barely seperating his naked body from Sasuke's. Sasuke leaned back, his face flush and his clouded and blank. "I need you" he whimpered again, but something - an underlying edge made it a warning.

Without recieving an answer, the Uchiha easily hefted Naruto up- releasing his wrists to hold and carress his tan thighs. Naruto involuntarily locke dhis legs and held on. The mixture of warm flesh and the heated water made him gasp for air.

Sasuke's obvious need, the fact that it was Sasuke-his lack of knowing what had gone on last night, suddely brought a bit of fear to him. He struggled against Sasuke's hold, trying to ignore any friction from their bodies. "Please Sasu, let me go!" he wailed uncharacteristically in his fright.

Almost instantly, the other boy's eyes unclouded and he looked at Naruto in surprise and even horror at what he had about done. The was a moment when only the sound of the water filled the silence. "Sasu-kun?" Naruto whispered breathlessly. The raven haired boy didn't answer as he set down the blonde and pulled back the curtain, leaving small puddles as he walked out, the door shutting with an ominous creak.

Naruto shivered despite the water still pouring on him and looked down "Dammit!" he cursed through his teeth and looked in the mirror. "What in the hell?" was all he could manage.

* * *

**KN:**O.o woah seems like things are heating up abit, but still Sasuke's doing unexplainable things..or rather he just won't explain them! Next 2 Chapters! That's right! A quick loss of conciousness and then off to hunt for Sasuke! And then in the next Chappie- well you'll just have to wait! R&R MUCH LURVES! 


	5. Shorty

**KN:**I know, I know! I'm a day late and a dollar short! I apologize! GOMEN NA SAI GOMEN NA SAI! Frogiven yet?Oh well hopefully this chappy and the next will help! On to **CHAPTER 5: SHORTY!** Hahha don't laugh i couldn't think of anything creative to call it.

* * *

The boys avoided each other as much as was possible in the small apartment, not speaking when they did cross. Sasuke remained in the bedroom, while Naruto lounged about the living room-very confused.

_ Did I want that?_ he thought, biting his lip nervously _It felt so right, and so..._ he let his thought train skip a bit there. "He's been acting so strange lately" he voiced his thoughts, flipping through the channels of unhelpful imformation.

The clock read 2:07pm when he reclined in his favorite chair with heavy lids. "_Low, low prices for..."_ he didn't hear the rest of the informercial's sales pitch as he sank into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Ah, nngh, Sasuke-" Naruto breathlessly said, arching his back needily to the unhelpful air. Butterfly light carresses swiped at his chest and his thighs, a warm pair of lips ghosting over his. "Onegai, ah..." he fingers clutched the fabric of the chair, his knuckles turning white as the raven haired male licked his navel.

"D-don't don't stop Sasu-kun" he moaned, tossing his head back only to be roughly thrown to the side. "Nani!" he yelped as he landed on the floor, looking around wildly and confused. He looked at the clock, "8: 30!" he jumped up off the floor- stumbling with his still half asleep body to check the kitchen clock. It only confirmed the time.

"Why didn't Sasuke wake me?" he growled through clenched teeth, running out the door and grabbing his jacket in one swift movement.

* * *

**KN:**dodges thrown objects I know shorty was it's god- given name! But i had to add the little chappy in for my own amusement! Narutos having odd dreams! Sasuke's gone! Naruto doesn't know where he is-but he does have a hunch! Next chapter


	6. Seedy Whorehouse'

**KN: **Me again! Where could Sasuke possibly be? He couldn't be at...he wouldn't be at...not where that psycho was... All or most will be answered in **CHAPTER 6: 'Seedy Whorehouse?'**

* * *

He rushed down the cold, winding, empty streets. Barely any lights guiding his path. He wandered the entire block, with no sign of the raven haired boy. He stood under a street lamp for a moment, looking towards the ominous unfamiliar territory. "He's probably at Zabuza's" he said to himself, and started down a dark alley with fear of the area and of what he might find.

After hopping a rusty chain link fence, the blonde go the feeling he was being watched and began to run. Turning sharply onto Zabuza's lane, he felt safer until he heard light footfalls behind him and he bolted. He looked back and saw no one, the steps echoing into nothingness as he turned back around-only to run smack dab into Zabuza.

"Evening" he purred to the blond, unfazed by the collision. Naruto-of course- skipped any small talk, his eyes searching for any sign of his predator. "Can we go inside?" he rubbed his head with a worried look. "But of course" the dark haired man replied, ascending the few stairs soundlessly and pushing open the creaky wooden door.

Naruto quickly stepped in, with a quick glance out the door. The 'seedy whorehouse' was a large room with a half circle couch in the center of a high ceilinged room. The second story was visible and a rickety banister that followed up the stairs and all the way around was covered in female and male whores with malicious smiles and a few catcalls.

Zabuza waved his hand and they all quickly disappeared. "I'm looking for Sasuke" Naruto ran a hand through his tousled locks nervously. "Oh...him" Zabuza frowned at the loss of a customer, "He's with an employee" the tall man said while grinning and plopping onto the couch. "That boy?" Naruto growled his knuckles white for the second time that day. "Indeed" Zabuza said, not needing to ask which of his boys the blonde spoke of; glancing towards a partially open door.

"That freak will kill him!" Naruto shot up the stairs to the previously mentioned door- Zabuza's grin only expanded. Naruto kicked the door the rest of the way open, only to be greeted by a shocking sight.

* * *

**KN:** Sorry to say that is all I have so far and you will have to get you entertainment elsewhere! SORRY!

**KN:** NO not really! Just wanted to make you guys sweat-this a long chapter and I needed an interlude! ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

The boy from before moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure; the other boy's head lying at his neck. Sasuke's normally dark eyes were red as they shot up, seeing Naruto. He opened his mouth, another shock to be seen, blood dripped down his chin...from twin pointed fangs.

The other boy fell dizzily from the lack of support, only to turn and hiss, baring his own fangs at the blonde. "Naruto" Sasuke breathed huskily "Please whatever you do" he took a step forward "Don't-" he was cut off when the smaller boy did the opposite of what he thought and latched onto him.

"You ass!" he whimpered into the red tinted shirt "I was fucking worried and here you are-with someone else!" he knew he was revealing too much, but his hysteria drove him on. Sasuke stood there, frozen, his eyes slowly darkening to black. "I-I..."he was unsure if Naruto could be so thick as not to see...now he had to tell him.

Haku he telepathically reached the other boy I'll get my food elsewhere, thanks He reluctantly pulled away from the sobbing boy. "Naruto" the blonde lifted his tear stained face, where Sasuke placed two fingers on his forehead "Rest" he whispered, Naruto opened his mouth- only to fall against Sasuke the next instant.

"He's a good kid" Haku said, loving next to Sasuke with a grim smile "I think you should stay away from here" Haku bit his lip "You could even change him, but if things don't work out" he put his hand on Sasuke's cheek, leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss.

Sasuke didn't react and Haku sighed. "Right" he backed off and Sasuke left with the blonde cradled in his arms.

* * *

**KN: **Ok now it's really over! Poor Naruto-lost and confused; Poor-Sasuke- hurting and unsure and even Poor Haku- losing a good kisser. OH well! Nothing will be answered in the next chapter as it is supposed to be a long drawn out lemony yaoi chappy!


	7. Sasuke's Night

**KN:**Oi late updates..dont hurt me please i tired...taekwondo...eviiiil...hope to try and keep updates as frequent as possible dizziness and now onto **CHAPTER 7:LONG LEMONY LOVERS LONGING FOR LAST LIGHT FOR LATE NIGHT LICKS!...or Sasuke's night!**

* * *

"Sasuke" the blonde whimpered, surrounded by darkness. He tried to sit up, blinking dizzily for a moment. He could tell he was in the bedroom-but the position of the door told him it was not his own. He was about to call out again when he felt weight shift at the end of the bed.

About to move off the bed, he was stopped by a hand. "Sasuke?" he whispered-his voice caught in his throat. Tha hand pushed him down and was soon joined by another caressing his thigh. He felt warm breath on his face "I need to tell you something" a silky voice whispered-Sasuke's voice. Naruto tried to move but his legs were soon locked at the hips by the other's knees.

"I don't know how you'll react" he nuzzled the blonde's cheek and neck. "But you have to know" his hands moved up to pin the smaller boy's wrists. Naruto bit his lip, Sasuke had been acting so odd- he wanted to know and yet he was so afraid(the closeness not helping much either) "Ok" Naruto mumbled, shuddering from their closeness(see?)

"It's not easy" Sasuke moved to ghost his lips over Naruto's "So you tell me" he pressed his lips against the blonde's heatedly. Naruto's eyes shot open, only to close as he moaned for more. His lips were so surprisingly soft. Sasuke's tongue traced his lips, plunging in to taste him as the blonde eagerly opened his mouth. Everything felt like heaven on earth to Naruto, until he battled Sasuke's tongue and brushed against his fang.

Fang! Of course! He had seen them when went to get Sasuke, but he had brushed it off as nothing! Staying out of sunlight, leaving after night! How could he have been so daft? (we wonder) He jerked his head back, gasping for air" You...fangs...you're...a-a vampire?" Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's chest, nodding slowly.

"The boy...did he do it?" his surprise and nervousness melted away into anger as Sasuke nodded again. "I'll kill him! Who the f-" Sasuke silenced him with a soft kiss. "Please, don't think of it as a bad thing" he assured after breaking away. He released Naruto's wrists and sat up, looking down at the smaller boy.

"It's opened a door to a world I never would've known" he snapped and one of his many candles lit, giving the toom a small amount of warm light. "In a few days, I can go outside again, even longer and I'll be able to eat Italian" he tried a weak smile. "But you'll -""No I won't explode-it's a myth, vampires just have a night tendency after a while"

He tilted his head to the side, leaning down to whisper to the blonde" I wasn't joking when I said I needed you in the shower" Naruto shivered, actually bucking his hips in anticipationg. "I can't help but think of your innocence" he licked his ear slowly. "I c-can handle i-it" he stammered with a deep blush-Sasuke had managed to figure out he was a virgin. "No doubt" he chuckled"But what I'm also worried about is my control" he bean to gently carress the tan neck with his lips.

Naruto bit his lip, arching his back to close any gaps between them. "I trust you" he whimpered-lacing his fingers with Sasuke's and giving a gentle squeeze. The blonde looked deep into the onyx pools as the turned to scrutinize him. The look was oh-so-inviting on the blonde's face, so he dipped his head to give as gentle a kiss as he could muster.

Naruto pressed upward again, deepening the kiss-his tongue flitting out over Sasuke's lips. The vamp growled inw arning, biting down on the blondes lower lip. His tongue traced the lip almost apologetically when Naruto groaned-the quick distraction allowing his nimble fingers to unbutton, unzip and almost remove the blondes pants.

Naruto tossed his head back, releasing his breath in a hiss as Sasuke's hand traced the front of his hardening member. "Bastard"he growled as the other removed his hand. "Oh now you're insulting" Sasuke chuckled sitting back with a large grin.

"yea I a-am..nngh" he was cut short as Sasuke began to massage his chest, kissing his neck once again with small nips in between. Impatient and more wanting than ever, Naruto tugged on Sasuke's restricting jeans. He whimpered when he encountered a belt-fumbling unsuccessfully. With a grunt Sasuke skillfully unbuckled his belt and slipped it from the loops.

Naruto unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans-tuggin at them with a hungry moan as Sasuke pinched his nipple and licke dhis collar bone. They broke away only for a moment then, Naruto pulling off his t shirt and kicking away his pants and boxers. Sasuke gazed hungrily at every inch of his tan skin, before removing his own pants and shorts.

He unbuttoned his shirt, but was stopped when he tried to remove it"No" Naruto commanded throatily, splaying hi shands over the hard planes, the black shirt and pale skin giving a contrast. Naruto gulped as his gaze drifted lower and he saw Sasuke's member...or rather the size of it. (YAY FOR THE WELL ENDOWED )

"Relax" Sasuke whispered, leaning down and grabbing one of Naruto's hands. Manipulating it, he traced his own lips slowly. Shuddering Naruto slipped one finger into the warm mouth. Sasuke was careful of his fangs as he sucked on the first-then second digit. He had soaked the middle and ring figner before remving them from his mouth.

Naruto whimpered at the loss, but Sasuke continued-moving the hand between their warm bodies. "Relax sweetness" he murmured soothingly to the now shaking blonde. He rubbed the tan thigh with his free hand, the other guiding the soaked fingers past their aching members to Naruto's entrance.

Gently Sasuke slid his Naruto's first finger into Naruto's entrance; his breath hitching as th eblonde moaned in ecstasy. Sasuke let go and watched "Now a second" he said throatily, Naruto plunging in his middle finger a rocking on them with a gasp of painful delight. Sasuke's onyx orbs were transfixed on the writhing boy as he inserted a third figner, moaning and rolling his hips.

"Move them around, d-don't just p-pump" the raven haired boy was starting to sweat and even lose a bit of his control. "S-sasu...ke" NAruto moaned, arching his back, the heated bodies touching and causing immense friction. Sasuke hissed and shook his head violently "Ok" he removed Naruto's hand, the blonde whimpereing at another loss.

Leaning just a few inches above Naruto, Sasuke looked into the pools of half lidded cerulean. Naruto flushed and panting, complied when Sasuke grabbed his calf and bent his leg;pushing his knee almost to his chin. He repeated the slow, almost frstrating motion with the other leg, sitting on his knees in front on Naruto now. Naruto reached down to touch himself again, frustrated and wanting.

Sasuke batted his hand away, growling when he tried again. "Naruto" he warned, his own frustration and lust pushing him to his limits of control. The blonde ignored the warning, his hand darting down for a different target. Sasuke froze, shuddering in delightful surprise as Naruto;s warm hand encased and caressed his member.

"Ah..." he choked out, his eyes flashing red before he clenched them shut. "Sasuke...onegai..I need you..." the blonde whimpered, his tousled hair sticking to his already sweating forehead. (Anyone complaining at the length of this?It's so long i could sto ya know! NO? Ok then on with the show!)

"AH!" Naruto gasped out as Sasuke plunged at least half of his member in with great force. "I said relax" he fought to keep his control, watching Naruto's face contort in the pain. "See..I can stop now..." Sasuke mumbled biting his lip "N-no...God no..p-please just slower" the blonde whimpered in small gasps. Gripping the bedsheets, Sasuke slowly eased himself up to the hilt into the blonde back out and then in all the way once more, the restraint causing him to take slow deep breaths as he sweated bullets.

"Nnngh..so good.. Sasuke" Naruto mumbled, his strong legs encircling his back and locking at the ankles-forcing a thrust. Sasuke gasped and rocked back- his knuckles white and his eys flashing red. "Sasuke" the blonde whispered seductively "Take me" he licked the dark eyed boy's ear slowly.

The invitation was all the vamp needed- pushing Narutos entire upper half and gripping one of his thighs for lefverage as he thrust roughyl into the blonde. Naruto moaned as Sasuke began to set a punding pace-gripping the pillow beneath tightly. Naruto began to meet the pwerful thrusts -rolling his hips and tossing his head back "Oh Sasuke!" he cried as the raven haire dboy nibble at a hard nipple, his fangs moving over the previuosly unmarred skin leaving small raised red lines.

Naruto pulled his head up and they shared a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing to the rhythm of their bodies. One hand clawed into Sasuke's pale back as the other desperately tried to steady himself...not so much luck with that. Naruto's arm gave way and they both fell and rolled. Only momentarily confused by the power shift, Naruto rocked his hips up and then back down as far as he could go on Sasuke's shaft.

"N-Naruto.." Sasuke gasped, gripping his hips and pushing him down with every desperate thrust. Naruto bent down-keeping his rhythm and biting Sasuke's nipple gently. His hand occupied the other as he tongues swirled the other in slow circles. He heard the sheets rip, but ignored it kept up his work as he felt himself reach his climax.

Putting his head on Sasuke's neck he half moaned half screamed as Sasuke bucked his hips-making deep almost painful thrusts . "SASUKE!" he screamed-his fingers diggin into the ohters muscular shoulders."NARUTO!" Sasuke followed, both cumming in sync with the other.

Breathing raggedly- Naruto noticed that for the last minute or two Sasuke's hands had left his hips. Glancing through half lips he noticed that Sasuke had tangled his arms in the sheets-and they were torn to shreds. He gulped as he thought about how that coudl've been his ass...literally.

"A-are..you okay?" Sasuke manage to choke out, as he regained his breath. "Perfect" Naruto mumbled as sleep began to overtake him."Hn?" the vampire questioned-afraid he had screwed the boy into insanity(vain aint he?) He didn't get his answer as Naruto drifted into sleep listening to their heartbeats-which had managed to fall into sync somehow.

Pulling the cover over them Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around the blonde's shoulders. "Perfect hn?" he nuzzled the sweet smelling hair as Naruto sighed in content "Yea.. Perfect" Sasuke whispered-the candle burning out leaving them in darkness.

* * *

**KN: hands over bucket and mop** clean up your drool i reall yhope you enjoyed that! I might add more to it sometime, but I'm not sure...maybe a ZabuHaku or IrukaKaka spin off. LEMONY SWEET! G'night until next time folks! 


End file.
